Katniss' Nightmare
by Nowaki-koneko
Summary: As the title suggests, Katniss has a nightmare. Lucky for her, she has someone there to help her calm down.


Katniss Everdeen looked down at her beautiful daughter Melody. Melody was sleeping soundly in her new big girl bed that she had just gotten big enough for. Her brother Finn lay in his crib across the room. He was a year younger than his sister at the age of two.

There was a couch in the room for when Katniss was too exhausted to go down stairs to bed, and tonight was one of those nights. She had been hunting earlier, and had to butcher the deer she caught. She then fed the children and put them to bed. Her eyes closed as soon as her body was flat against the couch.

Dream Sequence:

Katniss woke to find it was the day of the reaping. Both of her children were old enough to be reaped. Her Melody was 13 while Finn was 12. Melody had gone through the reaping last year and this year her son's name would be put into a dish as well. She got her children up and dressed them nicely for the reaping. She put Melody's waist length dirty blonde hair into a french braid. She Put Finn's shoulder length hair into a simple ponytail, and then led them off to the the center of the town in front of the Hall of Justice.

The lady that replaced Effie when Katniss came back from Central had more pep about the hunger games than Effie if that was even possible. She walked with a happy little bounce in her step to the girl's dish and drew out a card. The name she called out made Katniss' blood run cold.

"Melody Mellark-Everdeen!"

Katniss watched as her daughter was taken to the front of the stage. Her baby girl was shaking and tearing up. Nobody but Katniss seemed to notice her peril.

The lady that was drawing the names moved to the boy's dish. She pulled out the card of the boy that would accompany her daughter into the horrors that were the hunger games arena.

"Finn Mellark-Everdeen!"

Katniss drew in a sharp breath, becoming lost in the thoughts that were drowning her in her head. Her son was walked up to the platform with silence. Everyone was in disbelief. Had a brother and sister pair just been drawn? Were they the Everdeen kids? The children of the mockingjay of the rebellion? Oh that poor woman.

Katniss screamed, there were images of her two times in the games flooding her head. Rue's death, mutts, fire, water, mist, Maggy, Finnick. The mocking jay song. Prim. Snow. Everything. All of the bad things that happened to her were going to happen to her children. Her precious babies. She couldn't let that happen. The second they left her eyes she knew she would lose at least one of them. She knew that they could both fight, she taught them how herself, but they couldn't both win.

Katniss fell to the ground. She was sobbing now. She saw her little Melody covered in flowers, just as Rue had been. She saw Finn; Her sweet little Finn, with a spear through his chest.

Melody was running towards her, yelling.

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up! Wake up mommy!"

"What?"

"Wake up. Please wake up!"

Katniss felt a tug at her consciousness. She felt as if she were being pulled away from her body. Everything went dark and she woke up to a Three year old Melody Squeezing her face and wiping away the tears that were streaming down her face.

"It's okay mommy. It was just a dream. A bad dream like you told me about."

"Melody?"

"Yes mommy?"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome."

Katniss layed back down on the couch, putting her arms over her eyes. She rolled over a few times, trying to go back to sleep. She was surprised to suddenly hear a small voice singing a lullaby to her. It was such a sweet voice. So pretty. So young. It calmed her greatly.

"Deep in the Meadow,

Under the willow

A bed of grass

A soft green pillow

Lay down your head

And close your eyes

And when they open

The sun will rise

Here it's safe

Here its warm

Here the daisies guard

You from every harm

And here your dreams are sweet

And tomorrow brings them

Here is the place I love you.

Sleep well mommy."

Katniss just barely heard the end of the song before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **Thank you for reading this fic. Please leave a commemt on your opinion of this story. Critisism on how I can improve is very welcome.**


End file.
